Couples Songs: Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna
by TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: FIRST LEYNA FIC ON THE SITE! :D It's got Jasper, Jeyna, and Leyna! Songs that I think go along with the situations. This was written before I read The Son of Neptune. Outcome of Jasper and Leyna.
1. Chapter 1

**Mean – Taylor Swift**

**All rights go to Taylor Swift.**

**This is supposed to be about girls bullying Piper. I changed "now in a bar" to "now in a mall" and to "washed up" to "just mad" and "drunk and grumbling" to "dumb and going"**

_You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like a nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man_

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
>but you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around  
>Somebody made you cold<br>But the cycle ends right now  
>Cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a mall  
>Talking over a group of girls<em>

_With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Just mad and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Dumb and going on about how I can't sing<br>But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean  
>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

**All rights go to Taylor Swift and Rick Riordan.**

**Here's Reyna and Jason's Love Story. I changed some lyrics.**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<br>_

There had just been some victory… The first quest where no one had died? Well, something like that. But little five-year-old Reyna found it hard to tell. During the celebration in the forum, five-year-old Jason walked up to her.

"Hi," he said. "I've seen you around before. What's your name?"

"I'm Reyna," she said.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>Though the goddess said stay away from Juliet<br>And I'd been standing on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere Lupa can't find us  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>_

Ten years later, Reyna woke up in her bunk; the sounds of something hitting the window had woken her. She made sure that none of her siblings had awaked, and then opened the window and looked out. She ducked just in time to miss a shot to the head.

"Jason!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on out, Reyna!"

"But we'll be caught!"

"Not if we run away. Lupa's not letting me out of camp, but I need to find out what to do. Dakota had some ideas."

Reyna smiled. "I'll get my bag packed. You get yours also. Then we'll meet up at that place we went in September where Lupa won't find us. Then we'll run. 'Kay?"

Jason smiled back at her. "Of course," he said, and mock-bowed.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if she knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<br>_

"Jason, stay quiet! We'll be eaten if Lupa finds us!"

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy!"

"Right. Come on! Camp border's right over there."

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>Though the goddess said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere Lupa can't find us  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh  
><em>

Reyna had been tossed around by the Titans, them telling her that Jason was no good and that she should stop hanging around him so much. But at camp, Gwendolyn always said that they were perfect for her. Heck, the Venus cabin had even made up a coupling name for them. "Jeyna". Ugh.

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to Lupa, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes  
><em>

In Reyna's dream, an older version of her had been waiting around all day in a tower. Finally, Jason the prince came along and Reyna came running out, and when she got to Jason, he knelt on one knee.

"Reyna, will you marry me?" he asked. "I've asked, and Lupa said it'd be fine."

Reyna smiled, but just before she could say yes, her dream changed and she saw Juno.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

_Because the last time you saw me_  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>

Reyna and Jason were pared up for defending the flag on their team. They stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to show up and try to take the flag.

"So, Jason. How's it been?" Reyna tried an attempt conversation.

"Fine I guess. Just a bit hectic with everything. You know?"

Yeah, Reyna did know. Being leader of the camp and having just toppled Saturn's throne must be hectic.

Jason tried not to look Reyna in the eyes, and Reyna knew why. Even though they'd liked each other before the battle on Mt. Tam started, he probably couldn't anymore. She'd been a spy for the Titan's army, and Jason was the only one who knew.

Then the enemy team attacked.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

"Listen, Jason," Reyna began as she stood in front of the doo to the Jupiter cabin. "I'm as proud as can be, so listen to me or else I won't be able to swallow this much pride again. I'm sorry. For everything that was my fault. And I know you didn't have to keep the whole thing a secret. So thanks."

Jason just shook his head and closed the door.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<br>_

Now that Jason was gone, Reyna had one less thing on her shoulders. But she was missing him, and that wasn't like her. And that wasn't like her. She kept on wishing and wishing that she could go back in time and change what had happened. Why had she ever betrayed them all? Why?

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
><em>

Reyna couldn't sleep that night; not only was Jason missing, but the dream from Juno about that guy named Percy Jackson… That couldn't mean anything good.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall  
><em>

Then Reyna began to remember all of the happy moments they'd had together. Before the Titan war. Before all of the betrayal.

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

But all of the awful memories crowded in, taking over the good ones' space in a tidal wave. Saturn, in that horrid body, had come and told her that she would join the dark side, or else Jason would be killed. So she'd had no choice.

Reyna began to cry. She hoped Lupa wasn't patrolling, or else she'd get eaten.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<br>_

Reyna couldn't keep the memories away. Even though Lupa was right by, Reyna let them all take over; making a whirlwind of confusion in her mind.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<br>_

That first time Reyna had tried to tell Jason about her going onto the Titan's side, she felt so awful, she began to show weakness and cried. At first, Jason seemed startled, then he pulled Reyna away to a place where Lupa wouldn't see her, and held her in his arms.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
><em>

Reyna mentally swore to herself that if she was asked to join the opposing side of a war that she wouldn't. She swore that she'd do anything to keep Jason next time. _If_ there was a next time.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<br>_

She desperately wanted to just step through time and kill Saturn that first time he approached her. Then nothing else would happen. Reyna went towards the Jupiter cabin and tried opening the door, but it was locked. Reyna just wanted to make sure that Jason really did leave.

That's when the screaming and gasping started. And that's also when Reyna saw the Gorgons holding Frank, and the boy raising water…

_This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December_

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time


	4. Chapter 4

**Enchanted – Taylor Swift**

**All rights go to Taylor Swift.**

**I think this chapter is pretty self-explanatory. Nothing needed to be said except that this is a song for Jasper.**

* * *

><p><em>There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old, tired place lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>[| From: . |]<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper**

_Reyna_

Neither

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.  
>Ha, time for a little revenge<span>

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and **

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**  
><em>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
><em>  
><em>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it<em>  
><strong>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<strong>  
><em>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>_**She's better known for the things that she does  
>To her enemies, whoa<strong>

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
><em>**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling<br>**_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
><em>**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me<br>**_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><strong>She's better known for the things that she does<br>To her enemies, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<br>_  
><strong>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey<br>**_You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
><em>**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
><strong>_You might have him, but I always get the last word  
><em>  
><em>She's not a saint, and she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
><em>**She's better known for the things that she does  
>To her enemies, whoa<strong>

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<strong>  
><em>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
><em>  
><strong>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<br>'Cause I don't think you do, oh**  
><em>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<br>I don't think you do, don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<em>  
><strong>See you deserve some applause<br>'Cause you're so much better**  
><em>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**I think that this is very self-explanatory, so just imagine that this is what's going through Reyna's head.**

* * *

><p>I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,<br>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."<br>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>So many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<p>

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<p>

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<p>

This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<br>And we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<p>

The end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Here's the closest I could get to a Leyna theme song. I know this seems a bit too girly for what Reyna will probably be like, but whatever... I haven't been listening to much else than Taylor Swift recently... Would you rather have had me do something that's more of a choir song that just doesn't even fit? Nope, didn't think so...**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Ours<p>

Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take<br>the stairs  
>If you were here we'd laugh about their<br>vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<p>

Seems like there's always someone who  
>disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me  
>and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with  
>nothing else to do<br>The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The waters rough  
>But this love is ours<p>

You never know what people have up  
>their sleeves<br>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at  
>me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss  
>smiles<br>But I don't care, cause right now you're  
>mine<p>

And you'll say don't you worry your pretty  
>little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high  
>The waters rough<br>But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and your hands are tough<br>but they are where mine belong and  
>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<br>with this song for you

Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father  
>about your tattoos will be ignored<br>Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high  
>The waters rough<br>But this love is ours


End file.
